Episode 2131 (7th November 1996)
Plot The explosion at the quarry site was caused by a stray petrol can left by the Dingles. Butch has a couple of scratches. Frank arrives and Zak tells Butch and Marlon to leave all the talking to him. Marlon completely ignores him and proceeds to tell Frank that the damage was caused by a petrol bomb thrown by one of Jack's protesters. Charles wants to get the police involved, but Frank decides to deal with this personally. Rachel calls at Keepers Cottage. She gives Seth Joseph's old baby monitors to save him running up and down the steps all day. He immediately wonders if the range is long enough for them to work from The Woolpack. Alice refuses to let Dave take her to school. Kathy has to go instead. Rachel arrives for work. She apologises to Steve about yesterday, but immediately starts to interfere in his life again when she sees how close he and Tina are becoming. Jack moans on to Sarah about the protesters getting in the way. Frank appears and tells him that the protesters have gone too far this time. Chris looks at James. Sophie still cannot understand why Kim shows so little interest in him. Chris tells her that the least time James spends with his mother the better. Mandy has set up her Munchbox at the quarry site. She convinces one of the protesters that her beefburgers are actually vegetarian. Frank and Jack clash as Frank virtually accuses Jack of attempted murder. He also says that his offer for the farm will decrease by £10,000 for every week that Jack refuses to sell. When Frank leaves, Jack turns on Sarah for not supporting him. Another farmer has dropped Zoe. She is starting to panic and decides to tackle Kim face to face. Frank gives Tina a roasting in front of Chris. He says that it is because she was late, but really he is bitter about her date with Steve. There is no escape from Betty as Seth discovers when he tries to go for a pint. Jack and Sarah have a row. He still refuses to move. They are both shocked when Annie turns up at the farm. Kim has been out shopping. She has obviously bought a teddy bear for James, but keeps it hidden from Sophie. Zoe drives up and confronts Kim. Frank is working Tina hard. He tells her not to make any plans for this evening as he will need her to work. Zoe is still trying to discover just what Kim wants from her. She is stunned when Kim says that all she really wants is to hear Zoe say that she is sorry for the death of Valentine. Once she does say that Kim seems to calm down. The Dingles are prepared for a battle with the protesters. Steve is flattering Rachel telling her that she is good at her job. Seth is enjoying his pint when Betty's voice can be heard over the baby monitor. Seth places it in his cap and sits on it. Everyone laughs. Frank is playing games with Tina. She finds out that he knows about her date with Steve and resents his interference. She tells him in no uncertain terms that her private life is just that - private. James is asleep as Kim lays a teddy bear next to him. Sophie lets her hold him. She thinks that Kim is suffering from postnatal depression, but Kim tells her that her problem is more to do with the fact that James reminds her too much of his father. Annie finally tells Jack and Sarah why she has traveled over from Spain. She and Amos have been struggling financially and now they have run out of cash. She wants to sell her shares in the farm. Jack is horrified when Chris arrives at the farm, having been invited by her for a shareholders meeting. Kim is cuddling James and even kisses him. Sophie looks on. Jack is furious as Emmerdale Farm is virtually sold from under his feet. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *James Tate - Jake Meays (uncredited) *Kim Tate - Claire King *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Annie Brearly - Sheila Mercier *Tom Bainbridge - Jeremy Turner-Welch Guest cast *Charlie Miller - John Branwell Locations *Demdyke Quarry site *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and farmhouse interior *Home Farm - Grounds, office and James Tate's nursery *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Reception *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *First appearance of Annie Brearly since 6th July 1995. *A protester is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes